


Two marines are better than one

by Lady_ZomBiiE



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_ZomBiiE/pseuds/Lady_ZomBiiE
Summary: You're a marine returning from a long tour and the only person you want to see is Gibbs so you make your way to the navy yard your dog Luna in tow.





	Two marines are better than one

8 months, three weeks, 5 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes. That is how long you had been away from D.C. You had been sent over to Afganistan with your team for your 5th tour this year most of them had been only 2 weeks one being a month but you were needed longer this time. Being a Marine was your whole life you had a few medals and worked your way up to being in charge of your own team. There was 8 of you in total you never replaced people when they left or if they died you just kept the team the same. Well except for Luna the team’s German shepherd. It had been a long tour and everyone was quite glad to be going home. So when you arrived at the base you waited until you had seen off each of your team, made sure the paperwork was filed, got together your things before heading over to the navy yard in your truck with Luna at your side. Getting into NCIS was easy they all knew you by now each remembering that you were a current Marine yet you spent your time off helping NCIS or your team. As you waited in the elevator with Luna sat by your feet you thought about how odd it was going to be seeing Gibbs and the team after spending almost 9 months away. The last time you went on a long tour like that you had not met Gibbs and you were married it was meant to be your last tour as you were gonna stop to raise your daughter, you were away for 10 months that time. Looking back you can see how much has changed you never did get to keep your happy family or leave the Marines, I guess that part of your life was not meant to stay. The ding of the elevator brought you out of your thoughts and on to the current situation. Walking out of the elevator still in your uniform a few cuts on your face that had not healed yet Luna at your side with her own vest on, people started clapping as you walked past. There Marine was home. The clapping alerted the team and the others who were stood in the bullpen so turning around they spotted you walking into the bullpen with Luna at your side. “Welcome home Sergeant (L/N)” Director Shepard calls from the stairs. Looking up you salute her before replying “It’s good to be home, it was a tough tour we almost didn’t make it back this time.” You replied honestly. She smiled at you before going up the stairs to her office before getting attacked by Abby. “Jesus Abs.” yo say as you stumble back slightly “ I missed you so much and OMG the dog is so cute. are you ok, you seem ok are you ok…” “ I am fine Abby relax and I missed you too just relax ok I'm here and I am completely fine promise.” As you scan the crowd you see Ducky, Tony, Mcgee, someone who you are guessing is Ziva the probie, Palmer and Gibbs. Letting a soft sigh out you brake the hug with Abby going round and hugging everyone introducing yourself to Ziva and all to soon you are stood in front of Gibbs. “You good?” Gibbs asks his hand cupping your cheek as he runs a finger gently over the cut on your eyebrow. “mmhhm, are you good, my Marine?” He chuckles softly at that he forgot how much he had missed you these past months not sure if you were gonna come back to him or not. Now he knows how Shannon must have felt when he was going off. “Just glad your home safe.” Everyone watched you two interact you had both lost your families and had gone through a lot of trauma so seeing you to interact being this close to each other despite all of the pain and the hurt it really made everyone smile. You finally pulled him into a hug not caring anymore you missed him like crazy. “ I missed you so much Jethro, God I love you.” Neither of you had ever said that phrase but you didn’t care any more he needed to know. “ I love you too,” Gibbs says pulling you tighter and closer against him well kissing the top of your head. Pulling away slightly you look at him mischief in your eyes “ So you didn’t miss me how rude. Yall be here and I’ve been away and you didn’t miss me, well I’m hurt.” Gibbs looked at you slightly amused “But two marines are always better than one “ you say laughing as you escape out of his grip picking up his case file and reading it over. “ It’s the step-dad he liked the friend they got in a fight about it he killed the girl and tried to blame the kid but killed him too, “ you said smiling at Gibbs as he comes over, taking the file from you and putting it back on his desk before picking you up and kissing you. Not a normal kiss no an absolutely mind-blowing, breathtaking kiss that leaves you panting as he brakes the kiss. “ Does that show you how much I missed you, Serge,” Gibbs asks a smirk on his face. With that, you put one hand into his hair and yank him down to your level slamming your lips on to his shocking him this time and leaving him slightly dazed as you bite his lip softly as you part. Fornell and Pride who had come in while Gibbs was running his finger over your cut laugh before Pride starts cheering “ You go Victoria you get him girl make me proud” This causes both you and Gibbs to laugh as you both stand sideways still holding each other close so you can see your team. No, your Family clearly. Luna is sat by Abby quite happy with her tail wagging furiously. “Bring it in you guys” with that everyone crowds around for a group hug. And just as the moment is good Tony interrupts it “ HA to Marines are better than one suck it bad guys” causing you all to laugh and tony to get a Gibbs slap from the man himself only for him to get one from you. Family Can be anyone it all depends on the people, not the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do another if so leave a comment also i might do a smut chapter if yall want that x


End file.
